


会飞的蓝口红

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 起源是某天做了一个很虐的梦  有冬的异装癖(？)描写，ooc，应该算是复四的fix it，幕后BOSS是漫威啦自不用说～HE保证。有盾与佩姬的亲密描写  后半部分会比较虐，大约十章以内完结，后半部分会有🔞描写，注意避雷♡就酱，爱你们
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 起源是某天做了一个很虐的梦 有冬的异装癖(？)描写，ooc，应该算是复四的fix it，幕后BOSS是漫威啦自不用说～HE保证。有盾与佩姬的亲密描写 后半部分会比较虐，大约十章以内完结，后半部分会有🔞描写，注意避雷♡就酱，爱你们

史蒂夫也记不清自己是怎么发现的了。  
总而言之，这件事一点一点地在他心中成形，被他一点一点的理解。对他而言，没有什么“接纳”这种词，甚至对他来说，是增添了多一份的可爱。  
巴基的秘密就像史蒂夫的一样多，他俩对别人自诩为密不可分、完全坦诚相对的密友，可事实又不是那样。  
当巴基回来后，史蒂夫又想起那件事，他趴在了沙发上，从后面温柔地把正在看电视的巴基的脸扳过来朝向自己，然后用手捧住巴基的脸。  
巴基的脸一向又软又温凉，下巴上短短的胡茬有些扎手，没人不会对这个手感上瘾的。  
“干嘛？”巴基问他道。  
史蒂夫冲着他傻笑，“不干嘛。”  
“神经病。”巴基皱起眉头说了一句，说完就想扭头回去。  
史蒂夫又用拇指摩挲着巴基的下唇，于是他就感觉到了手心里的脸蛋开始发热起来，巴基没有说话，而是用那双漂亮的圆眼睛睁大了望着史蒂夫。  
他急促的呼吸喷在了史蒂夫的拇指上，有点点烫。  
话滚到了喉咙边，史蒂夫又把它咽了下去，他舔了舔嘴唇，放下了手，“嘴唇上有薯片渣”，他说道。  
接着，他们就听见了山姆大声的叹气声。史蒂夫闪电似地站直了腰，而巴基也飞快地扭回头。  
山姆朝他俩翻了个白眼。

离时间机器再次准备好还有一周的时候，史蒂夫想了半个下午，把山姆叫到身边来，许诺了这许诺了那，才让他答应周末和他俩一起去街上采购。  
（中途时，山姆再佯装接电话离开。）

巴基应该早就猜到史蒂夫会发现的，但他那么若无其事的样子让巴基打消了所有顾虑。  
史蒂夫在那五年里住在了巴基的房间里（当然，他现在还没敢告诉巴基），自然发现了那些隐藏在抽屉里的所有小秘密。  
向来行得端坐得直的美国队长像捡去花瓣上的露珠那样小心地展开了那些轻薄柔软的女士内衣，放在落满夕阳余晖的床上端详了很久，接着又像个有特殊癖好的变态那样，把它们拿到鼻尖下深嗅。终于捕捉到那熟悉的气味时，他肩膀颤抖着，又一次啜泣了起来。  
他把衣柜里的所有衣服抱了出来，放在床的左边，然后躺在右边，闭上眼睛去搂住那些衣服，把脸埋在衣服中呼吸，想象着柔软织物中仍包裹着温热的、鲜活的肉体。  
他上世纪三四十年代就应该发现了，可他每次捕捉到那些蛛丝马迹时，总会粗心地忘记，直到下一次见到时他才蓦地想起。  
当然，在那个年代这不是件让人容易接受的事，史蒂夫每次察觉到一些时，也总把一切东西都当回原位，装作什么也不知道。他从没有想过要用诧异异样的目光来看待这件事，只是惊讶于他的巴基哥哥还有这样可爱的一面。  
他猜测巴基是否像他那样也有观察知到他的秘密，但应该没有，否则他俩现在就不会这般神色如常了。

周末三个人如约一起出去逛街，而山姆也按照史蒂夫说的那样，将闹钟装成电话，一个人在旁边嗯嗯啊啊了几句，转回身来看着他和巴基两个装作不好意思地说：“对不起啊，寇尔森喊我去神盾局一趟，好像是什么很着急的事，我先走了啊，记得帮我买双拖鞋！”  
说完他就火急火燎地挤进人群中了，巴基侧过头来看了看史蒂夫，而史蒂夫也朝他耸了耸肩，笑着说：“但愿我俩这段时间能好好休息。”于是巴基也朝他笑了，嘴角勾起细小的弧度，又有什么东西想要从史蒂夫的心里急冲冲地跑出来。  
不急这一时，他甜蜜地想道。  
他俩一起悠闲地逛了一条街，消失的人们又回来了，混乱与热闹并存，愤怒与爱意混杂。而这一切在心中饱含柔情蜜意的人眼中满溢着幸福与希望，一路上史蒂夫都是轻快而兴致高昂的，他的手自然而然地往下，像有磁场一般自然地拉住了巴基的手，等反应过来时，史蒂夫的脸居然红了一半，而巴基，巴基他也是那么自然而然地回握住了史蒂夫的手——此时倘有一万个蜂蜜罐子倾倒在威士忌酒池里，也不及史蒂夫心中千分之一的甜蜜的醉醺醺。  
大概只有上天才会知道史蒂夫要堵住喉咙里的那三个词有多困难吧。  
他们一起买完了清单上所有的东西，包括山姆的拖鞋，然后史蒂夫才对巴基开口：“巴基，你能陪我去挑件礼物吗？”  
巴基扬起眉毛望向他，“嗯哼？”  
史蒂夫的脸在他的目光中红了起来。  
他们一起到了那家新开的美妆店，也不算新，其实已经开了两年了。  
“打算好买什么了吗？”巴基在和他走进去时问道。  
史蒂夫偷偷看了巴基一眼，巴基脸色如常，打量着四下。  
“一只唇釉。”史蒂夫回答道。  
巴基看向他，眼里带上了一丝戏谑，“你对这些种类分得挺清嘛，打算送给哪个姑娘？”  
他忍不住喜悦，又有些害羞地笑了一下，“现在还不能说。”  
他们走到柜台前，史蒂夫报出那对他来说颇为绕口的口红名。柜姐认出了他们，兴高采烈地将所有色号拿了出来，看到那几十只小东西，史蒂夫也愣住了，他一直以为是像广告里那样的两三种颜色而已，万万没想到还有这么多的选项。  
它们的外壳精致而漂亮，透明的雕花玻璃瓶身里装着灰蓝色的粘稠溶液，一眼看上去不像一只唇釉，而是什么香水之类的。瓶子里的灰蓝色溶液看上去全都差不多，更别提分辨色号什么了。  
这是这一年来突然流行的口红，当它涂抹在别的材质上时是蓝色，而涂抹到皮肤上时，会成为漂亮的品种繁多的红色。变色的口红早就有了，谁也不知道为什么这一两年流行了起来，或许是那瓶子里的蓝色液体实在漂亮的很，总之目前的姑娘们，没有不喜欢这种唇釉的。  
柜姐看到史蒂夫错愕的神情，笑了一下：“要不您跟我说一下那个女孩的发色肤色，还有平常的穿衣风格，我给您挑最适合她的颜色。”  
巴基胳膊支在了柜台上，悠哉悠哉地回过头看着史蒂夫。史蒂夫躲避着他的目光，有种几乎被看穿的窘迫。  
“额，她…她……她是深色头发的，头发有些卷。”他竭力控制自己不要去迎上巴基的目光，以免将他的小心思全都落进巴基的眼里。“皮肤偏白，穿衣服应该是那种比较英气的。”  
柜姐瞥了巴基一眼，嘴角勾起弧度，“啊，我大概猜到她适合什么样的色号了。我给您挑出几支来，要不要试下色？”  
她从这么一大堆唇釉中挑出了四支，摆在了他们面前，一支偏紫的奶茶色，一支颜色饱满的浆果色，一支偏黑的暗红色，一支浓郁端正的复古红。接着她说道：“队长您拎着东西大概不方便吧，要不让冬兵来替您试色？”  
她的视线越过巴基，投给了史蒂夫一个心领神会的眼神。  
巴基也没有说别的，撸起了袖子，让她在自己的小臂内侧上试色。  
四条不同的红色被柜姐涂在了他的手臂上，她又用指头在上面晕开一些，展示薄涂厚涂的区别。“感觉怎么样？”她没有问史蒂夫，而是朝巴基问道。  
巴基的目光在这四种颜色中浏览，而史蒂夫在旁边观察着他的神情。他知道巴基会喜欢那支复古红的，那时候的口红大多是这类颜色，也许对于巴基来说，只有这样的颜色才能填补他曾经的向往。果然，巴基的视线在那支复古红上久久停留。  
“这支吧，我觉得这支很适合…她。”史蒂夫说道。  
柜姐用卸妆棉擦去了巴基胳膊上的印记，将那支口红包装进礼盒里，递给史蒂夫。她没有像之前他们遇到的商家那样极力表示要免费赠送给他们，而是送给了他们一张会员卡，让他们以后“多多光顾”。  
走出门时，史蒂夫回了一下头，那个柜姐对他做了一个“加油”的手势。

史蒂夫把礼盒打开，将那只唇釉在月光下举到端详了一会儿，他回想起白天时抹在巴基手臂内侧的红色，又开始想象当它被涂抹在巴基的嘴唇上时的样子——一颗刚从水里拎起来的樱桃，它的所有颜色流淌到了巴基的嘴唇上，于是他勾起嘴角，朝史蒂夫微笑，在阳光下灰蓝色的眼睛望着史蒂夫，仿佛是会闪烁的星星。他把那支唇釉握进了手心里，握着它，把它贴在了自己的胸膛。  
他觉得自己成了一个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，只有傻瓜才这样孜孜不倦地想将全世界都捧到所爱者的面前来，只有傻瓜才像他这样在巴基面前愣头愣脑地傻笑，又恨不得将自己的心脏挖出来送给巴基，又怕巴基被他疯子一样的举动惊吓到。  
那么，巴基也爱他吗？  
史蒂夫从上个世纪就开始思考这个问题了，这些困惑在他的痛苦上添上新的伤口，有时候他笃定巴基也爱着他，但有时候他又会怀疑......天知道他在当年巴基决定回到冷冻仓时心脏深处疼成了什么样子，他在想，如果巴基爱他，那么也许会愿意将苦难与疼痛分担给他，让他们一同面对，又或者会在进去前吻他拥抱他——但巴基没有，他也没有不是吗？也许巴基只是和他一样，不敢表达出来。而时间到了现在，史蒂夫决定不再压抑胸中的情感了，他再也熬不起更多的五年，再不说出口，他怕自己这个懦夫会把爱意与遗憾带进坟墓里。  
玻璃瓶里的液体在月光与夜色下像是深蓝色，又像流淌的银色金属，他同时想到了巴基的眼睛与胳膊，尽管巴基现在已经不是以前那条了，但他爱巴基的每一条胳膊。  
史蒂夫小心地将玻璃瓶拧开，好闻又香甜的花香立即溢了出来，缭绕在他的鼻尖。他将那软软的刷头点在了书桌上的素描画像上，然后将它拧好。  
他用一支干净的笔刷将那点点蓝色推开，将浓蓝推至浅蓝，于是这张巴基的画像眼中便有了颜色。  
他在这五年里画过无数张这样的素描画像，画画无法治愈他的痛苦，反而加剧了他心中的疼痛，而他居然心甘情愿沉浸在痛苦之中。每画上一个细节，每回想起一次巴基，这疼痛就会多一分，他将疼痛嚼碎了，溺入深爱而失去的泪水中，浑浑噩噩地靠着回忆与仇恨活下去。  
而现在，他是怀着与曾经截然不同的心情将蓝色涂抹在纸张上的……他准备了很多，一切，电影票、订购的鲜花、酒店的座位…甚至还有保险套，他耳朵蓦地红了。  
史蒂夫拿起那张画纸，在月光下端详，只等明天，他就等见到那缕红色，涂在他心爱之人的双唇上的样子了。  
只等他明天从过去回来之后。  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

他们一起在布鲁克林新开的那家西班牙餐厅吃了晚饭，接着佩吉捧着他买的花和他去了最近的公园里的河边散步。太阳已经快要完全落山了，河边的路灯接二连三地亮了起来。他们只来得及散了十分钟的步，所有想倾诉的衷肠在这十分钟里变成了提醒对方添衣加餐的叮嘱。史蒂夫看了一眼手表，抬头朝佩吉无奈地笑了笑。  
“咱们以后多得是时间。”佩吉说，她踮起了脚，伸手捧住了史蒂夫的脸颊，在他的额头上落下一吻。“只要你不再犯傻，冲进海里。”她又甜蜜地补充道。  
“除非我疯了。”史蒂夫说，视线越过她，看向正在朝他们驶来的汽车。  
“哦~”佩吉望着他笑着摇了摇头，“我们以后会有更多时间的......”  
史蒂夫又望了一眼那辆汽车，快速地说：“事实上我在想我们的婚礼什么的，别告诉我你没有想过。”  
“当然。”她上前一步，与史蒂夫结结实实地拥抱了一下，“我在想，也许你会愿意为我’回归家庭’？这样我们可以又更多时间陪在彼此身边。”  
史蒂夫没有丝毫犹豫地回答道：“当然了，亲爱的。等到我能做的都做完了。”  
“相信我，他们会给你永远做不完的工作的。”  
“那我只能指望你来替我拒绝他们了。”  
车子停在了他们身边，车门打开，霍华德的声音从里面传来，“恩爱够了吗？我的苦命鸳鸯们。”  
佩吉松开了史蒂夫，但他却拉住了她。佩吉挑眉望着史蒂夫，“等一下，”他说，“口红掉了。”说着他从口袋里掏出了一支不大的，装着灰蓝色液体的雕花玻璃瓶。  
“这是什么？”她问道。  
史蒂夫没有回答，只是打开了它，将那刷头小心翼翼地在她的嘴唇上涂抹，手法熟练得仿佛练习过了几十遍。佩姬瞥了一眼汽车车窗里的自己，尽管路灯灯光不是怎么明亮，但也足以倒映出她的脸了。  
“我从未来带回来给你的礼物。”史蒂夫说着，将玻璃瓶放在了佩姬的风衣口袋里。  
她又朝他笑了笑，她今天一下午以来的笑容几乎比战争时加起来都要多了。  
史蒂夫送她上了车，替她关上了车门，目送着她离开。

2023年的一个夜晚，晚风吹进了美国队长史蒂夫.罗杰斯的房间里，将他书桌上的画纸卷起，吹落在了地面上，又被风推着进了床底。  
画纸上的炭笔素描因为被人多次抚摸而沾上了汗渍，画面变得模糊，但即使如此，也能看清楚画中人的一双灰蓝色眼睛，在黑灰色的画中仿佛两点夜空中的星星。

1952年十月二十号。  
史蒂夫已经回来一个月了，但这才是他与佩姬.卡特的第三次约会。  
佩姬似乎在执行什么保密的工作，她最近很少留在美国，每次都是和霍华德一起来一起走，关于自己的工作内容对任何人都只字不提。  
而史蒂夫，任凭他再怎么想隐藏，消息还是传入了德怀特.艾森豪威尔的耳朵里了。他想让他去东亚那边，但当然不可能，他不可能再参与进这些东西里了。  
于是他们让他去做一些他会比较乐意的工作，比如去丹麦调查逃亡的纳粹党卫军什么的，这便是他昨天接到的新任务。  
史蒂夫回家后简单地收拾了一下，1952年的他身家不多，所有的行李只用一个手提箱就能装下，第二天凌晨的飞机将会把他送往哥本哈根，在当地一个酒店里伪装成那个纳粹余党的接头人，再将其骗出老巢制服。  
他一个人行动不会引起多余怀疑，因为那个老头眼线很紧，所以他也只能一个人去酒店，连武器也无法携带，他所有的武器只有那面他带回来的，被霍华德修好的盾牌——前几天他们的人装成设计师，将它放了进去，摆在酒店三楼的酒吧里当装饰品。  
十月的气温已经不再暖和了，凌晨两点时史蒂夫穿了件防风的黑色大衣，提起行李箱便出了门。收拾行李时他犹豫了一会儿，将前两天买的素描纸笔也带上了。十月的布鲁克林路边的行道树叶子枯黄坠落了，他在路灯下站了一会儿，等来接他的车子。路灯下偶尔还飞过一两只在寒秋中残活的蛾，史蒂夫仰着脖子望着它们在灯下打转，沁凉的温度莫名其妙地让他感觉到痛苦。能回到故乡按理说他也应该心满意足了，但孤独好像并没有离他而去，反而随着他见到的熟悉的地方越多而越发痛苦，除非他将故乡与过去暂时地遗忘（比如佩姬陪着他的时候）。明明他在参军前就已经是孤家寡人了，但他总觉得现在比那时要更为形影相吊。  
车子在十分钟之后来的，他很快地又暂时忘记这件事，投身于任务之中了。

史蒂夫在地下的一个足够宽敞明亮的仓库里见到的瑞文.戴维斯，这个曾经的纳粹军官看上去大概五六十岁，一头麦黄色坚硬如同钢针一般的短发，褐色的皮肤，上身魁梧雄壮得像一只棕熊，但下身却安坐在一架轮椅里，史蒂夫看到他膝盖以下的两条裤管空空荡荡。  
他让六七个人上前来将史蒂夫包围住，命几人在史蒂夫身上搜了搜身，另外几人打开了他的行李箱查看，确定史蒂夫没有藏任何武器后，戴维斯才让那几个人撤后。  
“你看起来很像他。”戴维斯用雄浑的声音说道。  
“得益于佐拉。”史蒂夫说，“可惜现在派不上什么用场了。”  
“不会很显眼吗？”  
“在欧洲不会。”  
戴维斯像是略微放了心，这才允许他上前几步，和他交谈。史蒂夫注意到他身后站着一个穿着黑色西装的男人，男人一头褐色的半长发，脸上戴着一块折成三角的黑色方巾，低垂着眼睑——戴维斯的贴身保镖，与他脸上的方巾一样奇怪的还有他戴的黑色皮质手套，也许是被通缉在案的，史蒂夫想。  
“我们将会去哪儿？”戴维斯问道。  
“明天下午两点二十我们我们将会有一列火车从这边出发去阿姆斯特丹，两天后大约上午我们在兹沃勒下，坐车去往元首派施密特研究化学武器的基地。”史蒂夫照着CIA事先准备好的回答道。  
戴维斯微微颔首，“那边现在我们还有多少的人？”  
“二百一十六人，主要是当初里面的研究人员和后来进来的将领们。里面有充足的食物储备，并且距离最近的居民点大概有七十公里，我们在附近居住点也安插了眼线，基本上可以保证自给，也不会被察觉。”  
“现在我们大概一共还剩……”  
“英国境内我们还有一个两千人的基地，意大利还有陆续分部的三千人……以及我们之中不少打入苏联与美国政府军队之中的人，总共大约两万人。”  
史蒂夫的话让戴维斯略显激动了起来，他吸了一口气，褐色的脸涌上血，又极力想要站起来。戴维斯身后的男人伸手扶了一下他，于是他靠着双膝站在了轮椅上，向史蒂夫敬了一个纳粹军礼，“Meine Ehre Heibt Treue!”  
史蒂夫向他回了一个标准的纳粹军礼，同时注意到仓库里的另外几人也在敬礼，除了扶着戴维斯的黑方巾男人。  
之后，戴维斯在那个男人的搀扶下颤颤巍巍地坐回了轮椅上，脸上焕发了一种难以言喻的容光，腰背挺得笔直，仿佛他仍然是一个穿着军装的军官。“七年了……”戴维斯开口说道，声音有些颤抖，“我以为自己这一辈子只能隐姓埋名，客死他乡了，没想到今时今日，居然还有机会能看到帝国未来的希望。”  
史蒂夫露出笑容，“只要我们希望尚在，有朝一日必定可以拯救德国，征服全球。”  
戴维斯用着一种几乎滚烫的眼神望着史蒂夫，像是要准备再起来一次，给他一个拥抱。  
他坐在那儿沉默了半分钟来整理情绪，然后摇动自己的轮椅，转身朝电梯挪去，那个黑衣的保镖走上前替他推着轮椅，门合上，他们一起离开了。

酒吧里站在吧台后装饰墙下的酒保明显是他们的人，朝着史蒂夫微不可见的颔首，史蒂夫要了一杯普通的威士忌，在桌上放在另一边的银质杯子上见到了身后监视者。他脱了外套，放在了旁边的凳子上。酒保把酒递给他，他沉默地坐在吧台前喝着酒，直到一群喝得醉醺醺的年轻人从舞池上下来，让酒保给他们来一套花哨的花式调酒。被抛起的瓶子满足了年轻人们的观赏欲，毫不吝啬地鼓掌赞美，将周围的好事者吸引的更多。酒保将冰块拿在手里飞快地削平棱角，他一边削着一边倒退了几步，直至撞到墙上的那面美国队长盾牌，将它撞了下来。  
酒保朝众人抱歉地笑了笑，与此同时，史蒂夫感觉到有什么东西在吧台下面抵到了他的脚。他不动声色地微微倾身，同时用脚将那玩意儿挑起，它回到了他的手里，被他放在了风衣之下，人群恰好挡住了监视者的目光，等人群散开时，酒保已经将一幅画挂在了原来盾牌的位置上，没人昏暗的灯光里没人注意到有什么不同。而监视者的注意力集中在了喝干了第二杯酒，裹挟着风衣离开的史蒂夫身上。


	3. Chapter 3

他在黑暗之中看到了一团闪烁跳动的蓝色火焰，那火焰只是劈啪作响地烧了几秒钟后便蓦地消失了，接着白光出现在眼前，好像有一块沉重的石块压在了胸膛上，让他几乎没有办法呼吸，汗流浃背。接着他终于能够看清楚了，小娜坐在他的面前，他们周围还围坐着其他人——她的脸上挂着带着懒洋洋而疲惫的笑容，像是没有了什么力气，只有肌肉还在反射性地带着自嘲的笑。他也在笑，他突然意识到，嘴角被牵扯得酸痛。  
“我不想......”有一个人哑着嗓子说道，“我这辈子从来没有和她分开过，我坚持不下去了，我真的......我没法设想任何一种没有她的生活。”她最终还是哽咽了起来：“为什么，没有把我也带走，我没法学会适应这个样子的世界......没有她的话，每一天对我来说和死亡有什么区别？”  
他感觉到自己张开了干涩的嘴唇，“也许她知道了后，会希望你过得好好的呢？”  
“不......她一定会像我一样寝食难安，她知道我没有她就活不下去。”那女孩还在极力忍着泪水，仰起头靠在椅背上，用双手捂住脸，不再发出任何声音。  
他用拇指摩挲了一下椅子扶手，难以描述的难堪涌上心头。  
他想起自己昨晚也睁着眼睛看着天花板流了一夜的泪水，而他现在居然试图安慰别人。  
“你不会明白我的。”那个女孩突然又说道，“你没有像我们一样失去至亲至爱，你永远也无法理解我们的心情。”  
他睁大了眼睛。  
“你没有像我们一样失去挚爱，你的爱人度过了圆满的一生，没有无缘无故殒命，你永远也不会理解我们的伤痛的......别再拿着那块指南针装作和我们同病相怜的样子，别再说‘也许’‘可能’‘未来’那种恶心的词了，我知道他们已经死了，没有未来了，他们已经死了。”  
不......他想说，但他抬起手来，看到了攥在手心里的指南针，里面是那个他已经老去病逝的女友的照片，照片里的她笑得古怪，深色的头发像是会扭曲，眼窝下陷着扩大，显现出皮囊下的骨骼来——她的脸变成了红色的骷髅，而头发变成了蔓延开来的触手。然后他听到尖叫，破碎得快要撕裂的尖叫。  
他抬起头来，史蒂夫.罗杰斯抬起头来，惊慌地寻找声音来源，但他看到的是周围坐在椅子上像蜡一样逐渐融化的人们，四下里的白光也越来越强烈。他惊醒一般看向娜塔莎——她闭着眼睛，脸色是诡异的白，黑红色的鲜血缓缓地从她的鼻子底下流了出来。

史蒂夫坐了起来，看到窗外的天色已经微亮了，车外是一片看不到头的松树林，绿得发暗，天上又是浓云密布，看来今天依旧不是个好天气。  
他在被子下摸到了一块硌人的东西，他的那块指南针，看来这就是害他做噩梦的元凶了。  
他不知道自己怎么会做这样的梦，也许是他至今无法对同伴们的死释怀？他又想起来梦里的女孩的话“你又没有失去至亲至爱”，她的声音好像还没有散去一般，仍然在他的耳畔回响，“你的挚爱一生美满幸福，她既没有早夭也没有受折磨，你怎敢说和我们一样悲伤？”“你在伤心什么？”“你为什么坐在这里？”“你怎敢和我们坐在一起？！”  
他并不记得自己有见过那哭泣的女孩，娜塔莎也只是偶尔来互助会，他去互助会是为了.....总不可能是为了安慰别人，互助会不欢迎遭遇不同的人，哪怕他是美国队长。他记得自己曾在那场战争之后哭过无数次，如同失去挚爱——为谁？即使是山姆，但那也不至于让他痛苦悲伤得像个脓包。是为了佩姬吗？应该就是这样了，那一半人的死去应当是让他想起了自己和佩姬永远分隔了。  
所以谢天谢地，让他拥有可以回到过去的机会，与他的恋人重逢。

那个黑衣保镖坐在窗边的吧台喝酒，他的方巾已经摘了，不过垂落的深色发梢遮住了他半张脸，他的手边有一个盘子，里面放着被咬了两口的鸡蛋三明治。  
史蒂夫心里升起一丝好奇，走到了他的左手边，“戴维斯没过来？”  
“别人会把食物送到他的车厢去的。”男人回答道，声音闷闷的。  
“你跟他干多久了？”  
男人正拿起自己的威士忌，听到他的话顿了一下，“我不知道。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩，问：“介意我坐在你旁边吗？”  
男人没有说话，于是史蒂夫坐在了他的左手边。  
“詹姆斯。”史蒂夫朝他伸出了右手，这是他在资料上填写的化名，“詹姆斯.威尔逊。”  
男人侧过脸来瞥了他一眼，然后有些犹豫似的朝他伸出了左手（他的左手依旧戴着手套，而右手没有，史蒂夫注意到），握住了史蒂夫的右手，用着有些低哑的声音回答道：“温特，我不记得自己的姓氏了。”  
史蒂夫木然地望着他的脸，甚至连回握住温特的手都忘记了。他瞪大着眼睛，茫然的望着温特的嘴一张一合，粉色的舌头在唇齿间穿梭，悚然到连汗毛也倒立起来。  
“詹姆斯？”对方呼唤了他一声。  
史蒂夫这才回过神来，“抱歉。”他说，他需要一个理由来解释自己莫名其妙的走神，但他感觉到自己的喉头哽住了，满脸湿漉漉的触感。那让他惊愕地又愣住了，只知道喃喃说道：“对不起，我也不知道为什么会这样......我也不知道......温特。”  
“詹姆斯？”史蒂夫听见温特又重复了一句。  
他抬起泪眼，看到的是对方如遭雷殛的神情。他的视线又黏在了对方那双介于灰绿与灰蓝色的眼睛、猫一样的嘴唇与中间略微凹陷的下巴上。他直直地盯着那两瓣深粉色的嘴唇，嘴角似乎天生便朝上微微勾起，仿佛即将张开，舌尖抵着上下齿，又收回里面，含着笑带着懒洋洋的气音从嘴角溢出来。  
一个突兀的“史蒂夫”的声音出现在了他的脑子里，他望着温特的脸，只觉得心跳不止，仿佛胸膛里某个地方缓缓破碎开来，酸涩的液体如同泉水一般涌了出来。  
温特的表情在困惑与痛苦之间转换，史蒂夫手指颤抖着想要伸过去，而温特却蓦地站了起来，“抱歉。”温特说道，接着疾步离开了。  
史蒂夫低下头，将脸埋进了手心里，内心怪诞的感情变成了说不清楚的不舍，这感觉仿佛前所未有，又好像一直埋藏在他心里。  
温特离开了这节车厢，史蒂夫抬起头来，看到了他离开的背影，不舍变成了恐惧。

他不应该这样整天整日地想着早上才有一面之缘的温特，中午时他和戴维斯又见了一次，温特站在戴维斯身边，脸上又戴上了方巾，低垂着头默默替他切牛排，深褐色的发丝又几乎遮住他的眼睛，只有睫毛低垂。  
史蒂夫无法阻止自己的视线不离开温特的脸，尽管他知道这样压根不妥，他望向戴维斯时几乎按捺不住胸膛里的酸涩的怒火。  
但温特甚至没有抬起头看他一眼，那让他又空荡荡地失落了起来。  
他当然不该这样，他应该在写报告，可他总忍不住战栗地想到温特，他于是惶恐不安起来，仿佛突然发现自己有什么不知道的东西，像是他抬起头来才发现自己面前是一个深不见底的深渊，别提无法忽视，连寻找它的边际都找不到！并且当他一旦发现这个深渊时，他就再也无法控制自己不滑落进去了。  
更为可悲可耻的是，每当他脑海里浮现温特的脸时，他的心脏就由不得他地开始加速，他发现自己在嫉妒戴维斯，嫉妒他能和温特靠的那么近。他发现自己在渴求靠近温特，像是被磁石吸引住的铁屑，像是饥饿干渴，像是快要窒息的人遇到空气。当他看见温特时才发现自己的心脏与大脑那么空荡荡，像是......就像是......  
他不应该这样的，十几年后他终于能够回到自己的时代，与自己的恋人重逢，他明明爱佩吉爱得那么痛苦，怎么能够对一个第一次见到的男人念念不忘。他自觉自己并非那种会被新鲜感与漂亮样貌迷住，从而伤害身边的人的人，可温特，那明明不一样。

第二天火车停靠在了兹沃勒，史蒂夫与温特、戴维斯乘坐同一辆汽车沿着乡村公路朝着“九头蛇基地”前进，由史蒂夫负责开车。  
当日下着雨，路边一片泥泞，戴维斯不疑有他，只是兴奋到手指颤抖。当汽车终于开到了那所谓的基地时，戴维斯的眼神变得困惑起来。  
“我很抱歉，不过我估计你要去另一个地方和你的同僚们见面了。”史蒂夫说着，从脚下抽出了藏在座位下的盾牌。  
戴维斯看着史蒂夫与他的盾牌，怔了一下，随即笑了出来，“温特。”他招呼坐在身边的人，“解决他。”  
深褐色长发的男人摘掉了他的手套，与此同时史蒂夫听到了机械校准的声音，他看着温特那脱离手套的左手，银色的带着冰冷无机质的光泽。  
温特抬起手肘蓄力，史蒂夫握紧了盾牌的绑带，准备抵御他的攻击，但下一秒，温热的血液溅到了史蒂夫的脸上。他看向戴维斯，这个纳粹分子甚至没能来得及尖叫一声，脖子就已经软软地塌陷了下去。  
“你、是、谁！”史蒂夫吸了一口气，声音一字一顿地从牙缝里挤出来，他带着怒火死死地盯着温特的脸。


End file.
